vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Appearances
These charts list the appearances of all characters that have appeared in three or more episodes (extras not included). Unless credited, non-physical appearances such as photographs are not listed. Legend Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. *Character appears in episode. *Character does not appear. *Character dies in this episode. *Character is seen but not heard (also includes as a dead or daggered body and possessed body). *Character is heard but not seen (includes body possession). *Character appears in non physical form via video or cellphone etc. *Character appears in a flashback (not as vision etc.). *Character appears in a vision, dream, ghost, hallucination, illusion or as a manifestation. ''The Vampire Diaries Total Appearances: ''The Vampire Diaries As of 115 episodes aired to date: * Last episode aired:Black Hole Sun (Season 6 Episode 04) Main characters *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara – 115 episodes / - 50 episodes / - 3 episodes *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas/Tom Avery – 115 episodes / - 10 episodes / - 2 episodes *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 115 episodes *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 97 episodes *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert – 90 episodes *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 89 episodes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan – 86 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 70 episodes *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman - 55 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson – 42 episodes *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers - 33 episodes * Michael Malarkey as Enzo – 15 episodes *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - 14 episodes Supporting Characters *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes – 40 episodes *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson – 37 episodes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood – 33 episodes *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson – 23 episodes *Malese Jow as Anna – 18 episodes *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett – 13 episodes *David Anders as John Gilbert – 13 episodes *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova – 12 episodes *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield – 12 episodes *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell – 12 episodes *David Alpay as Atticus Shane – 12 episodes *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson – 11 episodes *Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood – 10 episodes *Grace Phipps as April Young – 10 episodes *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker – 10 Episodes * Chris Brochu as Luke Parker – 8 episodes *Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood – 8 episodes *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall – 8 episodes *Kelly Hu as Pearl – 8 episodes *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore – 8 Episodes *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson – 8 episodes *Bryton James as Luka Martin – 8 episodes *Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson – 7 episodes *Todd Williams as Connor Jordan – 7 episodes *Jasmine Burke/Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett – 7 episodes *Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin – 6 episodes *Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming – 6 episodes *Lauren Cohan as Rose-Marie – 6 episodes *Michaela McManus as Jules – 6 episodes *Alice Evans as Esther – 6 episodes *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins - 6 episodes *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos – 6 episodes *Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes – 5 episodes *Sebastian Roché as Mikael – 5 episodes *Chris Johnson as Logan Fell – 5 episodes *Sterling Sulieman as Harper – 5 episodes *Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star – 5 episodes *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn – 5 episodes *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse – 5 episodes *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan – 4 episodes *Gabrielle Walsh as Sarah Salvatore - 4 episodes *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore – 4 episodes *Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan – 4 episodes *Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox – 4 episodes *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson – 4 episodes *Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley – 4 episodes *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah – 4 episodes * Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke - 4 episodes *Robert Ri'chard as Jamie – 3 episodes *Anna Enger as Dana – 3 episodes *Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin – 3 episodes *Trent Ford as Trevor – 3 episodes *Micah Parker as Adrian – 3 episodes *Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley – 3 episodes *Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner – 3 episodes *Dillon Casey as Noah – 3 episodes *Tiffany Morgan as Samantha Gibbons – 3 episodes *Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick – 3 episodes *Stephen Martines as Frederick – 3 episodes *Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert – 3 episodes *Cassidy Freeman as Sage – 3 episodes *Raymond Scott Parks as Silas – 3 episodes *Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman – 3 episodes *Hans Obma as Gregor – 2 episodes *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard – 1 episode *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux – 1 episode *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell – 1 episode *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure – 1 episode *Eka Darville as Diego – 1 episode *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux – 1 episode *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes – 1 episode Body Switches *Michael Trevino as Julian - 5 episodes *Candice Accola as Silas - 2 episodes *Matthew Davis as Niklaus Mikaelson - 3 episodes / Silas - 1 episode *David Alpay as Silas - 2 episodes *Claire Holt as Esther - 2 episodes / Silas - 1 episode *Steven R. McQueen as Silas - 1 episode *Zach Roerig as Silas - 1 episode / Gregor - 3 episodes *Kat Graham as Emily Bennett - 1 episode *Michael Trevino as Niklaus Mikaelson - 2 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Silas - 1 episodes *Marguerite MacIntyre as Silas - 1 episode *Jasmine Guy as Silas - 1 episode *Nina Dobrev as Silas - 1 episode ''The Originals Total Appearances: ''The Originals Note: This section is not complete and still under construction. As of 26 episodes aired to date (including the unaired pilot): * Last episode aired: Every Mother's Son (2x03) Main Characters * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson - 26 episodes * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson - 26 episodes * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall - 26 episodes * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard - 26 episodes * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire - 20 episodes * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell - 20 episodes * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson - 19 episodes * Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux - 10 episodes Supporting Characters *Eka Darville as Diego - 14 episodes *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza - 15 episodes *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell - 12 episodes *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve - 12 episodes *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure - 11 episodes *Sebastian Roché as Mikael - 9 episodes *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent/Celeste Dubois - 10 episodes *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux - 10 episodes *Nathan Parsons as Jackson - 8 episodes *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes - 6 episodes *Tasha Ames as Eve - 6 episodes *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale- 6 episodes *Aubrey DeVaney/Alexa Yeames as Abigail - 6 episodes *Chase Coleman as Oliver - 8 episodes *Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa- 6 episodes *Raney Branch as Celeste Dubois - 4 episodes *Alice Evans /Natalie Dreyfuss/Body Double as Esther - 5 episodes *Nathaniel Buzolic /Daniel Sharman as Kol Mikaelson - 3 episodes *Yusuf Gatewood as Finn Mikaelson - 4 episodes *Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde- 3 episodes *Jesse C. Boyd as Cary- 3 episodes *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux - 3 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood - 2 episodes *Alexandra Metz as Katie-2 episodes *Diana Chiritescu as Cassie-2 episodes Grand Total Appearances: Vampire Diaries and The Originals Note: This section only includes main characters of both shows only and counts appearances from both series. As of 141episodes aired to date of both shows (including Pilot (Director's Cut)): *Last episode aired:Black Hole Sun (Season 6 Episode 04) *Last episode aired: Every Mother's Son (Season 2 Episode 03) Main Characters Vampire Diaries and The Originals *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce – 115 episodes / - 50 episodes *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas – 115 episodes / - 10 episodes *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 115 episodes *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 97 episodes *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert – 90 episodes *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 89 episodes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan – 86 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 72 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson – 68 episodes * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman - 55 episodes *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson - 56 episodes * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson - 50 episodes * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall – 35 episodes *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers - 33 episodes * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard - 27 episodes * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire - 21 episodes * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell - 21 episodes *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - 14 episodes * Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux - 10 episodes See also Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Episodes stuff Category:Characters Category:The Originals television series